Through the eyes of Lights
by Alsheon
Summary: "And in fact, He's legally mine" I said. "But, he's MINE too! Way before he's yours!" a black haired little girl screamed indignantly. "Ehem! Correction, he's ONE-THIRD yours". "I don't know... But you guys should see this Light, you got a new Hell Knight" a redhead laughed. Everyone watched as the scene folded... "...darn Grisia, you're lucky I love you, dear"
1. The 38th gen Selection

**Spare me! Don't be mad okay? I wrote this because I got the 'spark' and 'flutter' so I write it! Give it a chance please!.**

* * *

Through the eyes of Lights

I twirled my long hair in my fingers while closing my eyes listening to praises and prays my believers sent to me, I sighed contently. Nothing is better than hearing my believers' praises and alone from my 'siblings'.

*Rang* I snapped my eyes open, _'oh? Is it already the time?' ._ I waved my hand and a blurry screen appears after a moment the screen is getting clearer. I sit up from my laying position and look at the scene excitedly, well, who didn't? It's gonna be a selection of my next spokeperson! The scene shows a man in his early thirties (though it looks like he's still in his early twenties) with blonde curly hair and a posture like a lion.

I smiled affectionately, that is my 37th Sun Knight, he's the strongest, even I myself had to admit it. In front of him lining in order, a bunch of kids from ten to twelve years old. _'hm...I wonder who will he chose...'_

I feel his heart is swirling around two boys, _'oh?'_ I look at the boys, one of them is wearing a solemn expression with blue eyes and brown hair, brown? Oh well I never being picky for my spokeperson. It just the humans and their expectation. The other one is with a resigning expression (wait, what?), long dazzling blonde hair that glinting faintly in the sun and beautiful azure sky orbs. Oh my... He's so beautiful. But the longer I'm staring at the blonde one, I feel more some strange presence. I narrowed my eyes and looks at him observantly...,...,...

"*gasp* oh my greatness! He's-" I stopped myself. He's one of _the_ candidate! How could a candidate in _my_ Sun Knight selection!? Where on earth does his guardian?

I shook my head, it's gonna be a big problem for me and _her_ if it happens. I look at the brown haired one, hoping my current Sun Knight would choose him only to fell down from my bed- ehem! I mean... Seat. The brown haired one is also a  candidate! oh, for my love to my Sun Knights, HOW!? Surely _she_ didn't teach _her_ followers good enough for two out of three being in my Sun Knight selection...,...,... I'll keep that as an excuse.

My Sun Knight still silent and looks at the kids carefully, "Under the guidance of God of Light. Grisia, I choose you as my succesor" My current Sun Knight boomed. I promptly let myself fell onto my bed resignedly.

I'm just gonna tell _her_ to suck it up.

* * *

 **Heya~**

 **Muse: Alsheon come back, and decided to bug you all~ ^^**

 **Darrie: And she's still the same unresponsible brat! ^^~**

 **Shut up! Ehem!**

 **Oh! Btw, It's a multi-chapters story**


	2. Chapter 2

This is the 2nd chapter... Just stating the obvious...

* * *

Chapter 2:

I furrowed my eyebrows in worry, how could _my_ Sun Knight in training could find the third candidate!? Oh for the love of me, why? And why _the candidates_ are all at least stepped in the kingdom of forgotten sounds!? Isn't it pretty clear that this teritory is _mine?_

 _...~..._

Oh my... They're planning to get married in the future!? No! My bond with _her_ already enough as so called 'siblings' I do certainly  not needing another bond as an _in-law_ *shudder* horrible! Difinitely a horrible idea!

'Child! You could certainly go and took any girl or man you wants but definitely not one of _the candidates,_ please!' But of course I couldn't sent my thought to him because of the stupid rules!

But, aw. Look at them...,...,... Ew! Why did I act like a parent wanna engange their child away? Nope! I don't and won't give any permission... I should convey my disagreement from Neo... Yeah, after all he's Grisia's 'father' from the day he picked Grisia as his student whether he likes it or not.

"You're late!" Neo barked harshly to a panting Grisia. Maybe I should convey it now? But... Neo hasn't even met the girl, maybe later?

…~…

I watched as Neo eliminate the Lich's body entirely after I deemed he can took care of the lich I turn the scene to the unconscious Grisia, I tried to touch his cheek but alas, I'm not really there and what I'm about to touch is a figmen of my power that formed a screen so my hand only goes through it.

My heart is hurt... Why? I'm a god... I couldn't be having a sickness can I? But seeing my Little Sun Knight in training laying in the ground after having quite a shock and confusion most of all... Dilemma. I feel...

I need to protect him.


	3. It's necessary to gather more believers

**This story would** be **having short chapters... Brace yourself!**

* * *

Chapter 2:

In just a short time, I'm already pretty fond of my little Sun Knight in training. His innocence, his curiousity and his face... Mostly his face. Okay, that isn't a point. But _I_ out of everything in heavens, earth, and hell, knew so well about each of my Sun Knights' twisted side. And believe me when I said the 37th is one of the worsts if not worst, he rivalled the 14th... Wait, actually worse... So he's certainly the worst. And, in the name of my protection to my Sun Knights, do I need to explain it?

That little cute dazzling blondie who is _innocent_ and _curious_ would soon lost his innocence and curiousity. That's a tradition, alright.

That's why I like his face the most, face wouldn't change from Cute to hideous... It will only change from cute to more cute, cute to adorable, or cute to handsome. All three choice is good but I prefer the last.

"Grisia? Grisia!? Oh my God of Light!" my current Sun Knight exclaimed, snapping me out of mh reverie. I fixated my eyes to the scene showed in front of me where 'Grisia', my little cute Future Sun Knight is laying face down to the ground with my current Sun Knight, 'Neo' shaking him frantically. He scoop Grisia up and carry him bridal-style and ran off most likely to find a cleric.

My eyes twitched, I sincerely hope to the fates that my little cute Sun Knight in training's face will stay perfect even with Neo being his teacher.

I massaged the bridge of my nose, I need to sent my Judgement to him to make him more careful in the future, literally and figuratively.

* * *

 **This is getting whole lot harder**


End file.
